Meggy's Shopping Trip
by DaedricMoonPrincess
Summary: There's reasons why Megabyte makes his servants do every thing for him. And this is it. Includes side commentary by Megabyte. Rated T for the word crap used


Disclaimer: I do not own Reboot in any way shape or form. Only the bunny coupon dude.

Meggy's Shopping Trip

It was a clear morning in Mainframe as the pixel sun rose into the sky. The birds were chirping

and there wasn't a chance of rain. In G-Prime, in his palace (which was still in the process of being made) Meggy the local virus slept

**Megabyte: It's Megabyte!**

Anyway Meggy-

**Megabyte: Do you want to die?!!!**

**Author: Shut up! I'm writing a storey here!!**

Was asleep, the minutes on his clock slowly moved.

**Megabyte: OF COURSE IT DOES! IT'S A FUCKING CLOCK**

Anyway the numbers 6:00 am appeared on the clock causing an alarm to ring. Meggy hit

it when he rolled over. The alarm was broken. "Crap" said the virus. "Herr Doctor, get me another clock" The virus realized something was amiss so he went to the kitchen. There on the fridge he found a note

Visiting Relatives, Be Back Monday

-Herr Doctor

So Meggy was with out his most loyal servant.

**Megabyte: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!!!! MY NAME IS MEGABYTE!!!**

Since Megabyte was new to Mainframe he didn't have many servants yet, He was more concerned with getting his house built, and He had already named it. The silicon tor. Anyway all 10 of his Servants were building the place.

**Megabyte: 10?!!? THAT'S CHEAP!!!!**

**  
**The virus looked into the fridge and realized.... That he had no food in it. He had forgotten to get Herr Doctor to go shopping. But the virus wasn't worried he would go out and shop for food. He grabbed his wallet and jumped onto his cool bike that in 5 years would (Every thing up to "Game over", plus the one year Andi & Enzi were game hopping ) be stolen by AndrAIa. It was 7:05 am when the virus pulled into the Data Market parking lot. As he parked, Meggy

**Megabyte: YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD -Withdraws claws-**

**Author: -Screams- NOOO I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL!!**

realized that a lot of bionomes were staring at him with confusion, hate and cautiousness. The virus sneered before he walked into the store. The store sold _every thing_. He grabbed a shopping basket and skipped-

**Megabyte: -Attempting to kill- SKIPPING?!?!!?**

**Author: Waaaaaaaaaaaa please don't kill me -sobs-**

towards the dairy section unaware that the bunny coupon guy at the door was staring at him. The bunny dude picked up his phone and called someone. Anyway Meggy was picking up some milk when an egg went flying and hit the wall next to him. "What the hell" he stated. He turned to see a bionome no older then 21 was throwing them at him. He sauntered over and infected him. The virus turned back and grabbed some ice cream. At the entrance of Data Market Dot Matrix was talking to the bunny coupon dude

**Megabyte: I thought this was about me!**

Any way bunny coupon dude was telling Dot Matrix that Megabyte was there. "He's up to something" exclaimed Dot. "Or he's shopping" said her little brother Enzo Matrix. "Nahh he's

Up to something" replied Dot. So Dot sent Enzo to trail him

**Dot: I would not do that!!!**

**Author: yes you would!!**

So Enzo trailed him. Megabyte was putting some yummy apples in his basket when Enzo

came running up. "Are you shopping, or planning something" asked Enzo. The virus looked down

at him and sneered. "Shopping, boy, can't you tell" With that Megabyte continued on his way. Enzo walked over to Dot. "He's shopping" he stated. "He's up to something" exclaimed Dot.

With our viral friend

**Megabyte: I'M NO ONES FRIEND!!!!!!!!**

Was currently looking at some tanks-

**Megabyte: WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY BE SELLING TANKS AT A MARKET PLACE?!!?!?!**

**Author: Corporate Canada…**

He decided to order 50, and order 100 of 20 different weapons

**Megabyte: I love being rich XD**

Dot Matrix smiled. "I KNEW IT" she shouted. Megabyte wandered into the cereal section

Where he got some cereal (Raisin brand) the virus turned and saw Dot. He ignored her

and skipped

**Megabyte: I AM GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Into the baking section

**Megabyte: DIE!!!!!!!**

Where he got some yummy tea

**Megabyte: ……It better be rosemary**

As he reached for another box of tea, he saw something green out of the corner of

His eye. He turned to see Dot. "Are you stalking me" he demanded. "No" replied Dot.

"Erm Okay" The virus decided it was time to head to the check out. He sensed the Command. Com

**Megabyte: She's not yet!**

Okay the pre following him. "Attack now" screeched Dot all of a sudden.

Meggy turned "Wha" he didn't get that far before purple monkeys appeared with eggs in there

hands. The monkeys began to throw them at him. The virus ducked the eggs. "What the fuck is wrong with you" stated Meggy. "I'm foiling your plan" said Dot. "What plan?" I'M SHOPPING"

Screamed Megabyte The virus then ran towards the exit. Unfortunely an egg hit him causing him to stumble into a stack of Creamed Corn. A team of CPU's just then came running up. "Surrender virus" said the head of the team

**Megabyte: This better end soon**

Meggy killed the leader and infected the team. "Crap" stated Dot. Megabyte decided it was the best time to get out of there so he threw some money on the floor then grabbed his basket, ran out the door and jumped on his bike and speed home. When he got home he cleaned up the eggs that had hit him. He then sat the weekend out

2 Days Later

Meggy was now with Servants. He had gotten back at Dot Matrix by infecting 200 bionomes. Also

He had his tea.

The END!

DMP: WOAH! Another fan fic done! Please don't forget to review!! I'm out of here


End file.
